The present invention concerns an adapter for a light emitter for mounting in a aperture in a sandwich board and use of such adapter for forming a desired image.
It is common to make light displays where a number of light emitters are mounted on the display. The light emitters are disposed so that they form the shape or the text to be shown by the display. The light emitters are supplied with electric voltage with a number of wires as each single light emitter has to be individually connected with a power supply. The number of wires may therefore be great, implying a relatively high production price and difficulties in making thin displays.
Alternatively, the displays are made with light conductors connected with one or more external light emitters. With this type of displays, a large number of light emitters are to be used, causing the same disadvantages as mentioned above.